psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Disadvantaged
The "disadvantaged" is a generic term for individuals or groups of people who: * Face special problems such as physical or mental disability http://www.leisureconsult.freeserve.co.uk/disadvantaged.htmhttp://www.eto.org.uk/links/tcoop2.htm * Lack money or economic supportKingdom of Nepal: Economic and Social Inclusion of the Disadvantaged Poor through Livelihood Enhancement with Micro-irrigation (Financed by the Poverty Reduction Cooperation Fund), March 2006 http://www.adb.org/Documents/TARs/NEP/39004-NEP-TAR.pdf. * Are without power or other means of influence . * They are deprived of equal access to societies resources and the opportunity to participate in especially in education, culture and employment Economically disadvantaged In common usage "the disadvantaged" is a generic term for those "from lower-income backgrounds"The Onion, Report: Economically Disadvantaged Men More Skilled At Communicating Attraction To Women, http://www.theonion.com/content/node/28017 or "the Disadvantaged Poor". The "economically disadvantaged" is a term used by government institutions in for example allocating free school meals to "a student who is a member of a household that meets the income eligibility guidelines for free or reduced-price meals (less than or equal to 185% of Federal Poverty Guidelines)"Wisconsin Department of Public Instruction, "Economically Disadvantaged Status Collection and Reporting",http://dpi.wi.gov/lbstat/dataecon.htmlhttp://www.tea.state.tx.us/adhocrpt/adstc04.html or business grantshttp://www.mmd.admin.state.mn.us/lsalist.htm. The "disadvantaged" is often applied in a third world context and typically relate to women with reduced "upward mobility" suffering social exclusion and having limited access to natural resources and economic opportunities. They are often landless or marginal farmers operating on the most unproductive land. Statistically a person born into poverty is likely to die there and have children who live powerless as well . According to Paul Krugman in an October 2002 article titled "about the distribution of wealth" New York Times, "the distribution of wealth", ,http://www.nytimes.com/2002/10/20/magazine/20INEQUALITY.html, there is even more of a divide between the classes today than in the 1920s, meaning that the disadvantaged are becoming more economically disadvantaged. The current economy in the United States is one that has divided the rich and the poor, with the rich taking the bulk of the gains in productivity of the last several decades . The majority of those termed as disadvantaged live in the developing world with no or insufficient readily available running water, electricity or sanitation . Disabled Disadvantaged area Many governments use Disadvantaged area as a designation for various "problem" areas. In the UK "disadvanted ares" is a term used for areas where there is a need "to stimulate the physical, economic and social regeneration" by attracting development and encouraging the purchase of residential and commercial propertieshttp://www.taxationweb.co.uk/stampduties/news.php?id=143 in special provisions for Stamp Tax reliefThe Stamp Duty (Disadvantaged Areas) Regulations 2001 (SI 2001/3747) and for areas where health is an issueUK department of Health Press Release, "Health trainers for disadvantaged areas", Published, Thursday 11 August 2005, Reference number: 2005/0285. In Ireland, three categories of disadvantaged area were established in 1975 http://www.agriculture.gov.ie/index.jsp?file=areasofi/categories/default.xml:- :a) areas which exhibited the conditions as specified in Council Directive75/272/EEC were designated as Less Severely Handicapped; :b) areas at a) where it could be demonstrated that conditions were particularly severe were further classified as More Severely Handicapped; :c) certain mountainous areas were classified as Mountain Sheep Grazing areas. In the US The "Nursing Relief for Disadvantaged Areas Act"The Nursing Relief for Disadvantaged Areas Act of 1999 (NRDAA) allowed qualifying hospitals to employ temporary foreign workers as Registered Nurses (RNs). See also *Cultural deprivation *Destitute *Digital divide *Disabled *Homeless *Participation inequality *Poverty *Social class *Social deprivation *Social hierarchy *Social inequality *Social class *Social exclusion *Socioeconomic status *Underclass References Category:Social deprivation Category:Poverty